C'est pas moi
by Celebrath
Summary: C'était une journée comme les autres, à part le fait qu'ils aient fini plus tôt, Naruto squattant chez son meilleur ami Sasuke. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto lance un jeu stupide qui révélera certains sentiments cachés.


C'était un jour comme les autres pour nos deux protagonistes , alors qu'ils venaient de terminer les cours, sans prévenir personne, Naruto était venu squatté chez Sasuke -avec l'accord de ce dernier évidemment- vu qu'ils avaient tous deux finis les cours un peu plus tôt. De toutes façons, Naruto avait-il réellement quelqu'un à prévenir? Il n'était qu'un orphelin vivant seul dans un petit appartement. Enfin bref, du moins Sasuke lui, n'avait pas prévenu son frère, ni sa mère, et son père était mort depuis quelques années.

Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte, Naruto parlant presque tout seul car le ténébreux ne lui répondait que de vagues onomatopées de temps en temps. La mort de son père l'avait beaucoup affecté à l'époque, créant ainsi un mur de froideur autour de lui, mur qui semblait totalement inefficace face à la pile électrique blonde, qui devint alors, son meilleur ami.

Au bout d'un moment, n'entendant plus le flot de paroles du blond, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et le vit pensif, sérieux.

-Naruto? ... Naruto?... Ohé, Usuratonkachi, t'es malade?

Sasuke ne reçu aucune réponse, ce qui l'irrita légèrement, même s'il ne le montrait par sur son visage, il décida alors de lui faire une pichenette... Puis il changea d'avis, il avait envie de changer, de faire original. Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le voyant rougir petit à petit pour finalement bafouiller des "Sasuke", légèrement énervé, Sasuke sourit narquoisement.

-Sasuke, connard, pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-Je t'entendais plus parler, je voulais te réveiller, ça m'a amusé de le faire ainsi.

-Mais t'es vraiment un enculé!

-Hn. On est arrivé idiot.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, enlevèrent leurs chaussures dans le genkan , lancèrent une salutation dans la maison à laquelle ils entendirent une voix leur répondre ainsi que des pas arrivant à grande vitesse. Naruto entra entièrement dans la maison, suivi de Sasuke, il cligna des yeux mais le temps de ce clignement, un poids lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer. Ce poids s'avéra être Itachi, le grand-frère de Sasuke.

-Narutoooo! Ça faisait longtemps!

-Grand-frère, tu as vu Naruto hier.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps!

-Tu l'étouffes.

Après avoir entendu cela, Itachi regarda Naruto, toujours coincé dans ses bras et remarqua qu'effectivement, il l'étouffait, alors il le lâcha en s'excusant en pleurant des larmes de crocodile.

-Ce n'est rien Itachi... L'excusa Naruto légèrement gêné.

-Naruto, tu viens? Demanda Sasuke en se dirigeant dans les couloirs pour aller à sa chambre.

-Oui j'arrive. Lui répondit-il en le suivant, laissant Itachi tout seul dans l'entrée.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Sasuke, oui, la maison des Uchiha était assez grande alors ils mettaient du temps pour venir à la chambre de Sasuke qui se situait tout au fond de la maison, malheureusement pour Sasuke quand il rentrait fatigué. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la chambre pendant que Sasuke refermait la porte, Naruto sauta immédiatement sur le lit douillet de Sasuke. Il respira fortement l'odeur emplissant le lit, ce qui fit relever un sourcil à Sasuke, dans un geste interrogateur auquel Naruto ne répondit pas. Finalement, Sasuke se coucha lui aussi sur son lit. Son lit était un lit deux places, ce qui permettait à Naruto de venir dormir ici souvent, même s'il partageait le même lit que Sasuke, ça ne les dérangeait pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent comme ça, couchés l'un en face de l'autre en pleine après-midi sans rien faire de spécial à part profiter de la présence de l'autre. Naruto, fatigué, ferma les yeux. Sasuke en profita pour l'observer avec plus de détails. Commençant par ses cheveux blonds comme le blé, qui semblaient si doux malgré le fait qu'ils soient toujours en bataille. Il observa sa peau, très légèrement bronzée, presque sans aucune cicatrice car il y en avait trois de chaque côtés de ses joues, cicatrices qui ressemblaient à des moustaches, lui donnant ainsi un petit air de renard, ce que Sasuke trouvait particulièrement mignon. Son nez était simple, un nez légèrement en trompette, accentuant ainsi le côté renard. Il laissa glisser son regard sur ses lèvres. Elles semblaient rugueuses mais Sasuke ne parvenait à les imaginer autrement que douces. Elles étaient légèrement rosée et entrouvertes, laissant passer quelques lentes respirations. Elles étaient si tentantes, Sasuke avait envie de les dévorer maintenant, il n'aurait pas dû autant les observer. Il releva ses yeux jusqu'à ceux de Naruto, mais ses paupières étaient malheureusement fermées. Il les avait observés tant de fois ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait se lasser de plonger son regard dans le sien. Le bleu de ses yeux ne pouvait être imité, il était si profond, triste et cependant, Naruto s'efforçait de les montrer joyeux, ne voulant inquiéter personne. Mais Sasuke savait lire à travers ce voile de joie maintenant, il savait que Naruto était profondément triste à cause de sa solitude, c'est pour ça que Naruto restait le plus longtemps possible chez lui, n'étant ainsi pas seul et s'y sentant bien.

Soudain, alors qu'il continuait de contempler ses paupières, essayant presque d'y voir à travers, il put enfin les voir, Naruto venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il observa Sasuke d'un regard interrogateur, demandant silencieusement pourquoi Sasuke le regardait avec tant d'insistance. Voyant cela, Sasuke tourna la tête en marmonnant un "rien", il aurait sûrement rougit et bafouiller s'il n'était pas un Uchiha, d'ailleurs il n'y avait que sa mère et son frère qui n'était pas comme ça. Il se leva pour allumer la grande télévision dans sa chambre avant de s'asseoir par terre contre son lit. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Naruto se leva d'un coup pour s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke et prenant une manette semblable à celle qu'avait l'Uchiha dans les mains, ils se mirent donc jouer à leur jeu vidéo préféré, oubliant totalement les évènements précédents. Naruto aimait bien jouer avec Sasuke car cela devait être un des seuls et rares moments où il pouvait caresser l'espoir de le battre. Cependant, cela devait faire la troisième fois de suite qu'il perdait et Sasuke en avait marre de jouer, alors malgré le fait qu'il criait vengeance, ils arrêtèrent de jouer. Comme cela énervait le blond qui voulait vraiment battre Sasuke, et aussi parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il décida d'embêter son meilleur ami.

Il donna quelques pichenettes sur l'épaule de Sasuke, ce dernier soupira un "Hn" interrogateur.

-C'est pas moi ce sont mes doigts! S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke soupira de nouveau, lui frappa la tête en l'insultant doucement d'idiot. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto recommença son manège plusieurs fois, irritant de plus en plus Sasuke, ce qui amusait fortement Naruto qui aimait faire réagir, de n'importe quelle manière, le glaçon qu'était son ami. Il le poussa légèrement sur le côté avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire :

-C'est pas moi, c'est ma main!

Là, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il en avait sérieusement marre du petit jeu de Naruto, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le calmer... Le taper ne suffisait apparemment pas... Il trouva une idée, il allait le prendre à son propre jeu. Il se jeta presque sur lui... et sur ses lèvres et dit en souriant narquoisement devant les rougeurs extrêmes de Naruto :

-C'est pas moi, ce sont mes lèvres.

Il était content, Naruto avait arrêté, mais il commençait à regretter car son ami ne faisait plus le moindres gestes ou sons. L'avait-il tué psychologiquement? Il se rapprocha de Naruto, dont les rougeurs n'avaient pas encore disparues, et l'embrassa de nouveau sans qu'il n'ait de réactions, alors il recommença, mais cette fois-ci, il y mit plus d'amour, le plus d'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans cet échange... et il sentit une réponse! Sasuke n'y croyait pas, son rêve le plus fou était en train de se réaliser! Is se disait qu'il devait absolument en profiter avant qu'il ne se réveille, qu'il retourne à la triste réalité où il aimait son meilleur ami. Il bougea pour se mettre face à Naruto, sans arrêter le baiser évidemment, mit ses mains de parts et d'autres de sa tête pour mieux se tenir, il n'osait même pas reprendre son souffle, on ne sait jamais si Naruto changeait d'avis et n'aurait pas envie de recommencer. Il l'embrassait avec fougue et amour, même si Naruto le rejetait ensuite, au moins il en aurait profité un maximum avant... quoique le maximum aurait été autre chose... Il mordilla les lèvres du blond, quémandant toujours plus, et pour son plus grand plaisir, Naruto ouvrit doucement la bouche, laissant la langue du brun passer pour trouver sa jumelle. Sasuke était si heureux d'enfin pouvoir ce qu'il avait presque toujours désiré. Mais à ce moment, ce moment si parfait, ils entendirent des tapements à la porte. Ils arrêtèrent précipitamment leur baiser et Sasuke se retira de sur Naruto pour se mettre un peu plus loin.

-Ou... Oui? Haleta Sasuke.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mikoto Uchiha, la mère de Sasuke et Itachi, une femme très gentille, belle et douce.

-Bonsoir Sasuke! Oh, et bonsoir Naruto! Tu restes avec nous ce soir?... Pourquoi êtes-vous si rouges les garçons?

-Bonsoir, pour rien Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oh... Je vois... Donc Naruto tu restes ici?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto, le regardant tristement et avec une lueur brillante d'espoir dans les yeux, sachant que si jamais Naruto refusait, leur amitié devait être finie et s'il acceptait, peut-être que cela voulait dire que Naruto acceptait ses sentiments.

Naruto de son côté, observait Mikoto qui attendait une réponse pour repartir, puis Sasuke qui le regardait tristement, cependant il pouvait déceler de l'espoir qu'il reste dans ses yeux noirs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'il avait avec Sasuke mais... tout était arrivé trop vite! Il n'avait rien suivi! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Mikoto Uchiha plus longtemps. Alors il décida.

-Pardon... Bonsoir Madame Uchiha, j'accepte avec joie votre proposition.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure! Ah en fait, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mikoto! Sourit-elle avant de partir.

Ils regardèrent la porte fermée quelques secondes avant que Sasuke tourne la tête en direction de Naruto et que celui-ci la tourne vers le sol, ses rougeurs revenues. Le ténébreux se disait que même s'il avait accepté, ça ne devait pas être gagné pour autant, il s'approcha doucement du blond, mais voyant celui-ci sursauter il s'arrêta.

-Naruto... Pardon... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

L'interpellé leva la tête pour observer Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux tristement puis, devant ces yeux innocents qui semblaient trembler légèrement à cause du trouble que subissait Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir tellement il le trouvait mignon, il décida alors de cacher à moitié ses rougeurs avec une main et de regarder ailleurs. Du genre regarder le sol. Le beau plancher. Magnifique.

Pendant qu'il observait le plancher, il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto s'était approché, c'est ainsi qu'il sursauta de surprise lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent.

-Sasuke, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas... Mais... Je pense que nous ne pouvons plus être amis maintenant...

Cette dernière phrase eu le même effet sur Sasuke que si Naruto lui avait planté un couteau dans le coeur. A la différence que s'il lui avait planté un couteau dans le coeur, il serait mort et n'aurait plus eu à souffrir, tandis que là... Il hésita entre repousser ses bras et le serrer contre lui une dernière fois. Il choisit finalement la dernière option en retenant ses larmes.

Naruto tenait Sasuke dans ses bras en souriant, quand tout à coup, il le sentit trembler légèrement. Il comprit que Sasuke était sur le point de pleurer, cependant, ça, il ne le comprit pas.

-Sa... Sasuke, pourquoi tu t'apprêtes à chialer idiot?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!

-Naruto, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi... Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, même en tant qu'ami... Répondit Sasuke en l'ignorant.

Naruto le regarda perplexe avant de déclarer.

-Attends... Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris... T'es bête ou quoi? Je voulais dire, nous ne pouvons plus rester de simples amis!

L'envie de pleurer de Sasuke s'arrêta immédiatement, ainsi que sa douleur. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments, la joie et... la colère. Comment Naruto avait-il pu le faire douter au point de le faire presque pleurer?! Lui, Sasuke Uchiha!

-Connard... Comment t'as osé me faire douter! Fit Sasuke en serrant le poing.

-Euh Sasuke... Calme toi, c'était pas voulu...

Sasuke poussa doucement les bras de Naruto avant de lui jeter un regard noir montrant sa colère. Le blond n'en fut pas pour autant plus affecté que ça, c'est alors qu'il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se jeter soudainement sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Fit Naruto tout contre lui.

La colère de Sasuke s'évapora complètement pour cette fois-ci ne lui laisser que le sentiment de bonheur intense. Ses traits s'adoucirent tandis un très léger sourire apparut. Il se jeta sur Naruto pour l'embrasser à son tour et lui chuchoter dans l'oreille "Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.". Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi, Sasuke par-dessus un Naruto couché sur le sol. Même si la porte s'ouvrait sur un Itachi choqué qui pleurait des "Narutoo", ils continuaient de s'embrasser.

Désolée, je suis partie sur un petit délire avec Itachi mais bon x)

Review please?


End file.
